


OHSHC - I SHIP IT!!!

by Reddhg87



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Tamaki, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Kyoya, tamaki is a screamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddhg87/pseuds/Reddhg87
Summary: This is a series of drabbles involving various Ouran pairings and ships. I will update the tags, characters, and relationships as I add more. This was originally published on FFN, but I pulled it and moved it here instead.





	1. Just A Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far already! I hope you keep going all the way to the end. This is my first attempt at OHSHC. I will be editing at some point. Please forgive any spelling or grammar issues. I did my best on the first edit.

Tamaki pitched forward onto the bed, landing on his elbows. His eyes were shut tight in an attempt to block out everything else around him. Except for the other person in the room. The same that had just pushed him onto the mattress, and was now forcing him up to his knees. His clothes were long gone, as were those of the individual behind him. It was always the first matter of business when they were alone together like this. Tamaki shuddered lightly when he felt the mattress dip around him with the weight of an additional body on the bed. 

And then he was pinned down, stomach practically flat to the bed. 

A soft whine escaped his lips when he felt the familiar drag of a hard cock across his ass cheek. Fingers laced with his holding him down, and the weight of his lover’s body pressed into his back. 

Tamaki kept his eyes shut, not as tightly now, as he slipped further into that familiar, lust-filled head-space. Lips brushed against the outer shell of his ear and a deep, rich baritone filled up his auditory sense. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

Tamaki couldn’t help the shiver that went down his spine. 

“Me t-too.” He stammered. Those lips smiled and bit gently on his ear, voice purring in satisfaction, then descended to his shoulder and began kissing all along his skin to the other side. Here, they nibbled his earlobe and then immediately began to suck a spot on his neck. 

Tamaki moaned, letting his head drop for a moment, then tipped it back. “No teasing tonight, Kyoya.” He requested in a somewhat whiney voice. 

“If that’s what you wish…daddy.” Kyoya replied, hesitating before the last word in the sentence. Tamaki shivered again underneath him, and the raven-haired vice-president smiled into the skin between his lover’s shoulder blades before planting a kiss there. He sat up, pulling Tamaki with him back onto his knees. 

The blond propped his upper body back on his elbows, chancing a look over his shoulder. Kyoya was reaching for something in the drawer beside the bed. Anticipation rolled through Tamaki, making his breath rattle as it came out. He turned his neck back, closing his eyes once more. A moment later he felt a familiar hand run up the length of his spine and back down in a single gesture. It slipped around his hips and reached downward. 

Kyoya positioned himself between Tamaki’s legs, pushing down on his upper back so his ass stuck up slightly. He coated one finger in the lube then leaned forward over Tamaki’s body to whisper in his ear, “No teasing, as desired.” Then slipped the first finger inside, his other hand wrapping around Tamaki’s erection at the same time.

“Unngh, Kyoya…” Tamaki moaned half in relief, half in pain. His hips shifted, trying to find friction. Kyoya squeezed between his legs, then began to slide his hand up and down the length, thumb rubbing over the slit to collect the moisture there and spread it around. 

“I won’t tease, Tamaki.” Kyoya breathed in his ear. “But I want to hear you beg for it.” He then began to stroke in earnest, sliding a second finger in to join the first and began to scissor them. He stroked around and rubbed until his middle finger prodded in just the right spot. Tamaki keened beneath him, throwing his head back. “Does that feel good?” Kyoya bent so his mouth was next to Tamaki’s ear once more. “Are you ready for more?” 

Tamaki nodded ferociously, eyes clenched. Kyoya watched as a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his boyfriend’s face. He leaned in and swiped his tongue along the trail, capturing the salty moisture while he ran the pad of his thumb over the slit of Tamaki’s cock again. Before the blond had the chance to react, Kyoya pushed in a third finger and began to pump all three in and out, matching the speed to his strokes along Tamaki’s hard length. 

“Fuck, Kyoya…” Tamaki panted heavily, hips pushing forward and back trying to meet the rhythm. “I…I need you. Please.” 

“As you wish, my lord.” Kyoya purred, utilizing one of varying titles Tamaki had as “King” of the Host Club. 

He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the lube, spreading a generous amount along his own length. He leaned over Tamaki once more, pressing his chest to the younger boy’s back. He wove the fingers of their left hands together, his right coming up from between Tamaki’s thighs to hold his hip and stroke the skin there softly. “Shall we begin?” 

“Yes, Kyo, please.” 

Kyoya smiled and kissed Tamaki’s temple. He reached down again, wrapping his hand around Tamaki’s erection and began to stroke as he slid just the head of his own cock inside that delicious heat. “You always feel so wonderful.” Kyoya breathed. 

“Nnnggh…Kyoya.” Tamaki moaned, fists clenching the sheets below him. Kyoya slid in halfway then paused, drawing his right hand up Tamaki’s length in a slow, languid motion. The blond howled, pushing his hips backward to meet more of Kyoya, and then thrust forward into the older boy’s palm. Kyoya pushed in the rest of the way, letting out a deep sigh once he was fully sheethed. 

He remained still for a few moments to allow Tamaki to fully adjust to the complete intrusion, shifting his hips back and forth and side to side. He felt Tamaki quake underneath him, muscles moving beneath the skin as his body stretched and settled into position. Kyoya knew exactly when the other boy was ready to keep going. He would settle onto his elbows, hips stilling in just the right place where he felt comfortable. The smallest change in the position of his shoulders told Kyoya it was ok to move. 

Tamaki felt Kyoya shift behind him and sucked in a breath. His boyfriend withdrew halfway and then pushed back in without a word. Tamaki’s eyes fluttered and rolled up as a low moan escaped his throat. He let his head tip back and gripped the sheets harder. Kyoya pulled out again and pushed back in faster this time, almost immediately pulling out once more to slam back in. Tamaki cried out this time, dropping his head back down. He closed his eyes and let the wash of pleasure fall over and around him as Kyoya’s strokes picked up speed, both inside and out. 

He pushed his hips back as Kyoya snapped his forward, filling the room with the sound of skin sliding against skin, a delicious background to the grunts and groans from both young men. Kyoya leaned over and licked the outside of Tamaki’s ear. “Always so tight for me, Tamaki. No matter how much I stretch you first.” 

Kyoya squeezed and slid his hand up and down Tamaki’s cock at a fast pace, almost matching the speed of his hips. He didn’t want Tamaki to come quite yet. But the Host Club president was close. Kyoya could tell from how drawn up his balls were when he slipped his hand down to cup and roll them.  
“Ungh! Kyoya, please!” Tamaki cried. 

“Not yet, my lord.” Kyoya purred, then dipped his head to bite gently on Tamaki’s shoulder. He lathed his tongue over the same spot and began to suck on the mark. Tamaki let out a shaky breath and pushed his hips back at the same time Kyoya thrust forward. He slid deep inside, the head of his dick bumping into Tamaki’s prostate, making the blond cry out louder than he had been. His voice echoed off the walls of the room around them. 

Tamaki was desperate now. He moved his hips in rhythm with Kyoya’s hand, frantically seeking release. But that hand closed around his length and squeezed again. 

“Kyo...I can’t…I need…” 

“What do you need?” Kyoya whispered as he continued to piston his hips forward and back. 

“More. Harder. Faster. Please, Kyoya.” 

A satisfied smirk slowly pulled at the Shadow King’s lips. He bent down low, just shy of resting his full body weight on Tamaki’s back. “Tell me first, who does this ass belong to?” 

“You, Kyo…ya.” Tamaki moaned the vice president’s name as his cock hit deep. His brain chose that moment to focus solely on the drag of Kyoya’s length from his body and slick slide of it back in as his boyfriend pounded into him. He thought he heard that deep voice asking him another question, but his mind was lost in that thick haze of sex-induced pleasure. 

“I didn’t…fuck…catch that.” Tamaki panted as he came back. 

“I asked you who is fucking you.” Kyoya punctuated his statement with a sharp snap of his hips. Tamaki nearly lost his balance, but remained on his elbows. He felt Kyoya’s hand slide up his back, his neck, and thread into his hair. Fingers curled around his blond locks and pulled, pulling his head back. “Who is the only one that gets to fuck you, Tamaki?” 

“You! Oh god, you, Kyoya!”

Kyoya loosened his grip, but maintained his hold. He pulled at Tamaki’s hair with his left hand while his right continued to slide up and down the younger’s boy’s length at a ferocious pace now. He knew that his prince wasn’t going to last much longer. Kyoya was almost there, as well. He just needed a little more… 

“Come for me, Tamaki.” He whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “Come hard.” 

Tamaki thrust forward one more time and screamed. His eyes clenched tight and he was sure his nails tore the sheets. Something resembling Kyoya’s name echoed around the room as his dick pulsed in Kyoya’s hand, spurting onto the sheets below him. Kyoya grunted behind him, still pounding into him, moving faster and faster until he cried out Tamaki’s name and stilled, spilling his seed deep inside. 

Kyoya put his hands out to catch himself on the mattress so that he didn’t collapse on his boyfriend. He didn’t pull out right away, wanting to maintain the connection between them for as long as possible. He slid one hand up the length of Tamaki’s spine and into his hair to massage the younger boy’s scalp. Tamaki panted underneath him, body still shaking with release, but Kyoya could hear the distinct purr of contentment in between his breaths. 

He drew his boyfriend down to the bed so they lay side by side, bodies still connected. Kyoya pressed his chest into Tamaki’s back and twisted their legs together. 

“Kyoya?” Tamaki asked once he gained his breath back. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Will you always fuck me like that?” 

Kyoya smiled and kissed the back of Tamaki’s neck. He wrapped one arm around the blond’s torso, pulling him even closer. 

“I’ll fuck you any way you wish, daddy.”


	2. Attitude Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left Kudos so far! I appreciate it more than you know <3\. 
> 
> Here is another drabble for Kyoya/Tamaki. They are my personal favorite pairing from Ouran, but I love all the characters and all the ships.  
> Enjoy!!

Tamaki unlocked the apartment door and walked in first, Kyoya right behind him already loosening his tie and undoing the first couple of buttons on his shirt. It had been a long, arduous day, followed by a very pleasant evening out with his boyfriend. All he wanted was to do now was relax for a bit before calling it a night. 

Kyoya toed his shoes off by the door and hung up his suit jacket then padded over to the sofa and proceeded to slump down on to it with a loud sigh. He let his head fall back, and closed his eyes. 

“I thought we had a good time tonight.” Tamaki stated, kicking his own shoes off next to Kyoya’s. “But perhaps I misread the smile you were flashing me all evening.” He glanced over his shoulder with a smirk as he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the same rack. 

Kyoya didn’t respond, or even look in his direction. He remained with his head tossed against the back of the couch, eyes closed, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. Very quietly, Tamaki undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled the tails from the pants and left the tie draped around his neck as he walked over to the sofa. 

Kyoya heard the footsteps on the hardwood floor before Tamaki got to him and opened his eyes just in time to watch his boyfriend straddle his lap. “I see that got your attention.” Tamaki grinned down at him. 

Kyoya smiled softly and reached out to hold Tamaki’s waist underneath his shirt. He let his hands drift up and down as Tamaki leaned forward and kissed him. They both sighed in contentment, exchanging quiet moans as their lips separated and met again in a repeating pattern of give and take. 

Kyoya slid his hands around Tamaki’s back and up his shoulders where he squeezed and subtlety shifted his hips. Tamaki gasped, his head falling back. With a knowing smirk Kyoya leaned in and began trailing kisses along the exposed skin stopping to nip and suck in the places he knew Tamaki loved. He pulled off the blond’s necktie and pushed the shirt off. A good start to their usual discard pile (that always seemed to happen in the sitting room and never the bedroom). 

Tamaki gazed down at his raven-haired boyfriend, mouth open slightly as he panted for breath. He unbuttoned Kyoya’s shirt with shaking fingers and pulled it free from his pants to push it open. Kyoya leaned back against the sofa, hands cupping Tamaki’s ass to pull him forward. Hard bulge pressed against hard bulge and they both moaned. 

Tamaki shifted, indicating wordlessly for Kyoya to move so they could lie down. Kyoya lay on his back, legs spread so Tamaki could lie between them. Tamaki began to kiss down the side of Kyoya’s jaw to his neck and under his chin all the while rubbing small circles with his thumb on Kyoya’s hip. 

They worked together to free themselves as much as possible from the rest of their clothes. Kyoya pushed Tamaki’s pants far enough down to free his erection completely, leaving his ass bare. He knew exactly what his boyfriend craved. He sucked on his index and middle fingers, then started stroking his hand up and down Tamaki’s back as the blond continued to press kisses into his skin. Kyoya slowly let his hand travel further and further down with each pass until he was running his palm over Tamaki’s ass. 

“Kyo…” Tamaki moaned his name, knowing what was coming. 

Kyoya moved his head so he could meet Tamaki for a kiss, deepening it immediately as he pushed his middle finger inside his boyfriend at the same time. Tamaki broke away, a desperate cry tearing out of his throat. 

“You’re still pretty loose from this morning.” Kyoya observed, pushing a little deeper. He withdrew and pushed in again. Tamaki panted, gazing into his eyes, pupils dilated. In the dim light of the room Kyoya almost couldn’t see the violet color anymore. 

Tamaki moaned again as Kyoya slipped his index finger in beside the first one and began to thrust gently. “I don’t think I need to do much work here.” 

“Unnnhh…” Tamaki’s eyes closed, and he tossed his head back in ecstasy at his boyfriend’s words, letting Kyoya’s deep voice wash over him. His hands fumbled for purchase anywhere, landing on Kyoya’s belt, and he undid it quickly along with the zipper. Tamaki slipped his hand inside to wrap around hot, hard flesh and began stroking. 

Kyoya’s response was to add a third finger and thrust all three in and out as Tamaki began shifting his hips. The blond was desperate for friction, needing to rut against something. To gain control over their momentum Kyoya softened his kiss, turning it slow and lazy, and slowed his fingers as well. Tamaki’s panting turned to longer breaths, although still short. His hips slowed and he spread his legs as much as he was able to give Kyoya more room to move around. 

“Mmm….that’s what I needed.” Kyoya stroked inside, fingers searching for that one spot. 

“Fuck!” Tamaki swore loudly, eyes screwing shut, and he thrust forward and then back. He could feel his cock leaking onto Kyoya’s hip, feel the dampness as he thrust again and rubbed against the soft skin. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to keep your voice down, love. I can hardly focus.” Kyoya prodded again, the tip of his middle finger stroking deliberately around and around before pressing into the same spot. 

Tamaki keened and his back arched, mouth open as a choking sound came out. He couldn’t help it. He had always been vocal. 

“Dear me, if you can’t follow orders, I’m just going to have to do something about it, aren’t I?” 

Tamaki shuddered, hand paused on Kyoya’s cock. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop with that.” 

Tamaki started to stroke him again, hand moving up and down the hard shaft. He ran his thumb over the slit, earning a stroke inside his mouth from Kyoya’s tongue. Tamaki moaned and squeezed Kyoya a little tighter as he moved his hand up and down. 

Kyoya pulled back with a grunt. “I think it’s time we took this into the other room.” He withdrew from Tamaki and pushed his pants the rest of the way off. He removed the rest of his clothing before rising from the sofa, then sat up with Tamaki still in his lap. He slipped his middle finger back inside as he stood. Tamaki followed his lead and wrapped his legs around Kyoya’s waist. 

Kyoya carried his boyfriend into their bedroom, gently thrusting his finger in and out as he walked. Tamaki whimpered in his ear as he kissed and sucked on Kyoya’s neck. All the air left his lungs in a huff as Kyoya toppled them both to the bed, Tamaki’s legs still wrapped around his waist. 

He thrust a second finger inside and kept moving them in and out until Tamaki was whining and writhing with need. “Oh god, Kyoya. Please.” 

“What did I say about keeping silent?” 

Tamaki bit his lower lip to stifle another whimper. 

“I also need you to lie still. Do you think you can manage that? Or do I have to tie you down?” 

“Please, Kyo…” 

“Please what?” Kyoya prompted.

“Please, tie me down.” Tamaki whispered. He hadn’t been expecting Kyoya to want to play after the way he was acting when they returned home. But now that his boyfriend was getting in to it, Tamaki wasn’t going to let the opportunity be wasted. 

Kyoya smiled evilly and reached over to the side table. From the drawer he withdrew two strips of black silk and a small bottle of lube, leaving them on the pillow by Tamaki’s head. He took the first strip and pulled Tamaki’s hands over his head, crossing them at the wrist and tied them to the headboard. Tamaki closed his eyes and moaned loudly as Kyoya tightened the knot. Just enough to keep him still and not cause injury should he pull at the binding. 

Kyoya picked up the second strip, still smiling. “You still seem to be having difficulty with keeping silent. Need I deprive you further to motivate you to keep your mouth shut?”  
Tamaki bit his lower lip again and strained against the black silk fastening him to the headboard. He lowered his eyes then gazed back up at Kyoya through long, blond eyelashes, amethyst eyes sparkling with mirth. The hint of a smile to rival Kyoya’s pulled at the corners of his lips. “Well,” Tamaki said softly, tipping his head to the side, “I do love blindfolds.” 

Kyoya blinked. Then smiled wider, the tip of his tongue poking out for a moment. He leaned forward, lips ghosting the outer shell of Tamaki’s ear. “As you wish.” He whispered and nipped Tamaki’s earlobe before sitting back up. He watched as his lover struggled to remain quiet, eyes closed, teeth digging into his bottom lip. 

Kyoya ran his thumb along Tamaki’s bottom lip. “Don’t bite too hard.” He warned, “I don’t want you hurting yourself.” 

Tamaki trembled. He released his lower lip staring up into Kyoya’s eyes. “That’s better.” Kyoya praised with a smirk and held up the other tie. “Ready?” Tamaki nodded. Kyoya placed the band over Tamaki’s eyes and tied it loosely behind his head. “Turn over.” 

Tamaki let out an unsteady breath as he turned onto his front. He gasped as Kyoya pulled him up onto his elbows and knees, fingers skimming along his hip bones. He bent over Tamaki’s back, moving his hand behind the blond’s thigh where he gripped gently and stroked upward and over his ass. He licked a short line from between Tamaki’s shoulder blades to the nape of his neck. 

“Ok so far?” 

Tamaki nodded and let out another shaky breath.

“Very good.” Kyoya praised. He grabbed the bottle of warming lube from the pillow and flicked it open, squeezing a small amount onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to activate the gel then slipped his middle and index fingers inside without preamble. 

Tamaki let out a shaky breath as his back arched. He did love this type of lube. “I’m only going to do this for a minute or so.” Kyoya breathed in Tamaki’s ear. “You don’t really need any more stretching. I just know how much you enjoy this.” Kyoya crooked his middle finger and rubbed Tamaki’s inner wall. 

“Unnh…” Tamaki let the moan slip out, but then drew his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle the noise. 

Kyoya didn’t comment this time. He withdrew his fingers and squeezed a little more lube into his palm, then rubbed his hands together and fisted his own cock, spreading the gel up and down his shaft. He gripped the base and lined the head up, then reached out for the headboard with his free hand. 

Kyoya pressed the head of his cock to Tamaki’s hole and eased just an inch or two inside. Tamaki squeaked beneath him, hips shifting, but not moving forward or back. Kyoya pushed in a little more, letting go of himself to take hold of the headboard with both hands. Tamaki panted beneath him but made no other noise. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Kyoya ducked his head and kissed the top of Tamaki’s as he pushed the rest of the way in. He remained on his knees for several, long moments before he pulled out almost all the way and then immediately slid back in. Tamaki mashed his lips together, breathing through his nose as Kyoya began a steady rhythm. 

Tamaki moved his hips in time with the pace, pushing back to meet Kyoya as he thrust into his body, and then forward as Kyoya pulled out. Tamaki tried frantically to find a little friction for himself, wishing he had put a pillow beneath him before they started. Sensing this, Kyoya let go of the headboard with one hand and reached beneath to grasp his cock and began to stroke slowly. 

“Uh….Mmm…Kyo…”

“Shush.” Kyoya snapped his hips forward and gripped Tamaki around the base.

Tamaki whimpered, chewing on his lip once more. It was the only way he could think to stifle his voice, short of biting into a pillow. His breath rattled out of him as Kyoya let go and sped up, both hands holding the headboard once more. 

“Don’t come.” Kyoya told him. “Not yet.” 

Tamaki was shaking now with the effort. He shut his eyes tight behind the blindfold, trying to empty his mind of the desperation he felt. The only thing he could fixate on was the slide of Kyoya in and out of his body, the push and pull of his hips as he pounded into Tamaki over and over. Tamaki bent his head as Kyoya sped up more, not wanting to knock into the headboard himself (not that Kyoya would ever let that happen). Kyoya was careful with his lover, and always made sure Tamaki was safe no matter what they engaged in.  
But some of Kyoya’s control was starting to slip. His hips moved quickly now. Tamaki switched his focus to Kyoya’s breathing, the grunts and moans he heard behind him that came in time with each thrust. They were beautiful sounds, and Tamaki was able to gain back a tiny sliver of calm knowing that Kyoya was enjoying himself and would be sated.  
Tamaki pressed his forehead into the pillow beneath him, changing the angle of his spine, and tipping his ass up just a bit more. Kyoya let go of the headboard again to grip Tamaki between his thighs and stroke again. Tamaki sucked in a sharp breath and this time he did bite down on the pillow to stifle a moan. 

“Fuck,” Kyoya swore above him. “You’re so good, Tamaki. So tight around me.” 

Tamaki smiled and clenched his muscles as Kyoya slid back in. 

“Ungh!” Kyoya let go of Tamaki, grabbing onto the headboard and began a punishing rhythm. “Don’t come.” Kyoya panted in reminder. He was so close. He only hoped Tamaki had enough control to last. Kyoya thrust hard, feeling his orgasm cresting in his groin. The heat pooled low, and then spread out over his body like a flame igniting every single nerve ending. 

He shouted and thrust into Tamaki one last time as deep as he could, white knuckling the headboard as he came. 

Tamaki remained on his knees, panting and shaking with the effort to hold off his own orgasm. His cock was painfully hard and steadily leaking onto the sheets. Sweat dripped down his face and off his body. He felt close to tears. But then Kyoya was pulling out of him and turning his body over so that Tamaki lay face up, erection curving up toward his stomach. He felt Kyoya check the knot at his wrists and adjust the blindfold. Then Kyoya’s lips were on his, kissing him softly. 

“Very well done.” Kyoya breathed against Tamaki’s mouth. “Now remember,” His voice was low, a hint of mischievousness to it, “Not a sound.” 

Tamaki felt Kyoya move down his body, spread his thighs and push his knees up. Tamaki’s lower lip trembled, along with the rest of his body. Kyoya stroked his hand up the length of his torso and chest in a calming gesture, whispering to him. Tamaki heard the click and snap of the bottle of lube, and then skin rubbing together. His body tensed, preparing itself. Kyoya ran a hand along the inside of both Tamaki’s thighs and pressed kisses to each leg. 

Tamaki let out a breath as quietly as he could. Next moment his back was arching off the bed as Kyoya slid two fingers into him at the same moment that he swallowed Tamaki’s cock down his throat almost to the base. Kyoya adjusted Tamaki’s legs so that they were draped over his shoulders, giving him access to stroke the blond’s thighs as he pleased. He worked a third finger inside and began thrusting hard as he sucked and rubbed his tongue along Tamaki’s length. 

Kyoya knew Tamaki wasn’t going to last very long, but he wanted to make his boyfriend scream. Wanted him to experience the same explosion. 

Tamaki pushed his hips off the bed, matching Kyoya’s pace. He simultaneously fucked himself on Kyoya’s fingers as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth. It was heaven and hell at the same time. His body pulled at the binding as he stretched, trying to get closer. Kyoya slipped off his cock and ran his tongue in a long stripe up the underside before ducking his head to reach lower. He kissed and ran his tongue along Tamaki’s balls a few times before coming back up to suck the head of his cock once more. 

Tamaki struggled to keep silent. His bottom lip was so far beyond abused now, it was going to be red and chapped for days after this. 

“I want hear you, love.” Kyoya requested. “I want to hear your pleasure.” Kyoya followed up with another long lick to the underside of Tamaki’s length and immediately swallowed him to the back of his throat. 

“Kyoya!” 

Kyoya smiled around Tamaki, pressing his tongue along every inch as he moved back up. He licked around the head, collecting the liquid there then sucked hard. 

Tamaki shouted and cried. He was so close. “Kyo, please…please.” 

Kyoya sucked one more time, and took Tamaki in as far as he could, pressing his middle finger into the blond’s prostate at the same time. Tamaki arched off the bed with a shout that echoed off the walls of the room as he came. Kyoya clamped his lips, pressing his tongue to the underside as liquid shot down his throat, hot and thick. 

Tamaki fell back to the mattress panting and shaking. His chest heaved with each breath, skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. Kyoya pulled away and gently lowered Tamaki’s legs to the mattress. They spread into a wide ‘V’, which was how he was most comfortable. He moved up Tamaki’s body, kissing a trail along damp skin. Tamaki breathed shallowly beneath him as Kyoya untied his wrists and removed the blindfold. 

“Turn over.” Kyoya whispered, and he helped Tamaki turn onto his stomach, lowering his arms to his sides. 

“Mmm…Kyo?”

“Yes, love?”

“That was fantastic.” 

Kyoya smiled. “It was indeed.” Kyoya moved up to straddle Tamaki’s hips, pulling a bottle of warming muscle gel from the nightstand. He squeezed a little into his palm and rubbed his hands together then began to massage Tamaki’s shoulders and arms. Tamaki hummed and sighed beneath him, his breathing slowing as the minutes ticked by. Kyoya worked the gel into his shoulder blades as well, then moved back up to Tamaki’s shoulders and neck, thumbs pressing and rubbing gently as he worked around the muscles, easing out the tension. 

By the time Kyoya finished Tamaki was fast asleep beneath him. Kyoya cleaned up the bottles and put the ties away, then got under the sheet beside his boyfriend. Tamaki’s face was turned toward him, eyes closed lightly in sleep. His long eyelashes fluttered against his cheekbones as he let out a sleepy sigh. 

Kyoya leaned in to brush some hair from Tamaki’s forehead and placed a soft kiss there. “Thank you, my prince.” He whispered, before settling his head down and wrapping one arm around Tamaki’s waist. The blond inched closer in sleep, and snuggled deeper into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Leave Kudos or comments! Either or both keep me posting. If I missed any tags for either of these chapters please let me know and I will add them. This is my first time posting on AO3 and I am still trying to get the hang of it. 
> 
> xoxox Redd

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Drop a comment or kudos!


End file.
